


June 7, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered at Supergirl's kitten after it hissed near him.





	June 7, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glowered at Supergirl's kitten after it hissed near him when he remembered how animals were able to sense spirits.

THE END


End file.
